


Wild

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: Junkfish AU, M/M, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: Mako is an unemployed ex fisherman living in a big metropolitan city, and one day he reads about the capture of a merman in the paper. He decides to investigate.Based on the Junkfish AU by tumblr users Kophing and Fingurken!





	1. Confined

It was a dreary morning, rain clattering against the windows of his one bedroom flat. Mako woke up with a headache, warranting a groan when he turned around and contemplated staying in bed the whole day. He'd done it before, but he remembered he had to go out and apply for jobs, or his dole would be forfeit. 

He left the warm safety of his bed and got up, starting his morning ritual. Bare feet shuffled over the grey carpet, hand sliding past the white plastered wall where it always did before he was at his wardrobe. He threw on some comfy clothes, a loose pair of sweatpants and a big white t-shirt, then made himself a big mug of coffee, collecting todays paper from the mailbox downstairs. He lived three stories high, sauntering down and back up the stairs without hardly opening his eyes. He'd lived here for three years, he knew the route off the top of his head. Besides, the flat wasn't much to look at. Old, grey concrete floors, faded red metal fencing around the stairs. Doors with numbers of people he sort of knew. They were neighbours, but he didn't speak to them unless they were being noisy. 

Back in his apartment the coffee was done, and he slouched down on the couch with it and the paper, opening it to search for some vacancies. He skimmed the pages, eyes tired and head throbbing. He sighed and drank his coffee, seeing job offers for cleaning, accounting, and one for a courier job. The courier job sounded like it'd be most doable, so he resolved to visit them, bring them his resume in person. He'd heard that it was better, left more of an impression than just sending it in through an email. 

He was just closing the paper when he noticed the front page article. He usually skipped the front page, the whole story was further down in the paper anyway. But not this time. He read the title with a furrowed brow.

'National Marine Aquarium lands catch of the century' 

His interest was piqued, and he started reading the article, which took up the whole front page. Apparently some fishermen had caught a half man, half fish in their nets, like the mermaids of legend, only male. There was a picture, but the quality was rather vague, likely not an official photograph. The merman would be first displayed today, and the paper was talking up a storm about him. Mako felt a strange feeling in his chest, sighing in pity.

That poor creature. 

Stuck in a tank while he'd always lived in the sea, caught by some fishermen and sold like property. He had to be scared, living alone in such a confined space. Mako chuckled when he read about one of the captors having his hand bitten so severely it had to be taken off. People were stupid, always thinking they could control nature and it's inhabitants. As a former fishermen, Mako had learned to respect nature, not toy with it and put it on display. Wild things should remain wild. He put away the paper with a troubled frown.

Still, the article didn't let go of him. It kept creeping back into his mind while he dressed for the outdoors and printed his resume for about the millionth time. He'd become unemployed about three years ago, sending out over twenty applications every week, but who would hire a man well in his fourties? Not the companies he'd send those applications to, that was for sure. 

He'd sank into a depression just living in his apartment, missing not being out at sea. He was taking meds for it, but couldn't afford the therapy that had been recommended by the doctors. He'd tried to make due for the last three years, and he'd gotten by, but he hadn't improved. Standing still like this wasn't something he liked or wanted, but he had no choice in the matter. 

He went out into the rain, tightening his long gray coat with the waistband and taking a black umbrella. It was too small to keep his entire body from getting soaked, but it'd keep his hair neat and dry. His hair was already fully white, making him look a lot older than he was. He'd taken care to look as neat as possible, wearing his only size cut suit, black with a neat white blouse, polished black shoes and the grey trenchcoat finishing it off nicely. Had to at least try to look like he had his shit together. 

The rain trickled onto the umbrella while he walked the streets, footsteps wet on the pavement. The whole city looked grey and dreary, but perhaps that was just him. He tugged his shoulderbag over his shoulder more solidly and walked on, stopping at the crossroads, lights red. The Marine Aquarium was just across the street and Mako saw a huge queue outside, all wanting to see the merman, probably. He shook his head and continued onwards as the lights went green. 

He delivered his resume, but he already knew they weren't going to hire him. The looks he got when he entered the building said enough. He wasn't unused to being judged for the way he looked, him being 7'3 and weighing 250 kilos. Many people were intimidated by it, immediately labelling him. He suspected it was the main reason nobody wanted to hire him, although they never told him that up front. It was always the same. 

“We're sorry, but you don't fit our company's desired image.”  
“We had so many applications and we felt yours lacked a bit of motivation.”

Mako rolled his eyes as he left the building again. They only said he lacked motivation because he was truthful in his applications. He needed to make money. In his eyes, there was no better motivation to work. He needed the money to live. To buy a better place to live than this depressing flat of his. He stopped at the same crossroads on the way back, seeing the queue for the Marine Aquarium had grown shorter. 

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to go visit on principle. After all, he didn't agree with catching the wild animals and putting them on display like that. But he was curious. Mermaids were supposed to have been a myth. And now they'd caught one. It was a huge thing, a myth proven to be true and Mako had to admit he'd wanted to see it for himself. 

He gave in and turned to the National Marine Aquarium, joining the queue and eventually entering the building, that was cramped with visitors, busily chattering about the new and fantastic find. Mako had no trouble getting to the central tank, even though it was way back in the building and people were crammed in the hallways. They parted when he walked through the masses, one of the few advantages of his considerable size. 

The tank was humongous, reaching all the way from the floor to the building's high ceiling, a thick glass wall keeping back the tons of water. There was white sand on the bottom, as well as some rocks, plants and a wooden structure that was supposed to be the hull of a sunken ship. It was the only place to find cover, and that's exactly what the merman had done. Mako saw a flash of red in a hole of the wood, presumably of the merman's tail. But he wasn't showing himself. 

Of course he wasn't. He was probably terrified. Press, people with flashing cameras, children with their nose pressed to the glass and people knocking on it to get a reaction. The caretakers were dropping food in the tank, but even that wasn't able to lure him from his hiding spot. Mako was disgusted and sad in equal parts. He never should have gone in.

Mako wanted to leave, he'd seen enough and he was dissapointed, just like he'd expected. But he didn't leave. Not yet. People were starting to leave when they realized they were wasting their time. Some were dissapointed, others demanded their money back. Slowly, one by one they dissapeared, until it was almost closing time. And Mako remained, sitting cross legged in a little corner, on the floor, right up to the glass. It was tucked away, right near the emergency exit, the light broken and hiding him somewhat. He could actually see the merman's tail from here, it was an intense red, scales shimmering with fiery orange and gold, beautiful and bright. 

He scoffed softly when he noted the net marks on the scales, having damaged them on capture. The tail fins moved softly in the makeshift current. Mako sighed, checking his phone for the time. Five minutes to six. He wanted to get up, casting a last look at the merman's hideaway, noticing the bright red tail had gone. He looked up in surprise, searching for the creature, eyes skimming the tank.

He nearly yelped when the creature appeared from beneath, apparently having lingered just outside of sight there. He floated up right past Mako, tail moving gently to move him upwards. He was gone too quickly for Mako to get more than a short look at the upper part of the merman's body, pale, slender and he thought he saw a glimpse of blonde hair. 

But he was getting a second chance, it seemed. The merman came back, floating a few yards away in the crystal clear water. The people that were still there were taking a battery of pictures, but the merman didn't look at them. He was looking at Mako. Big, fiery amber eyes gazed at him curiously. Mako looked back, nearly forgetting to breathe. 

He looked so young. 

Clear skin, sharp featured face, light blonde hair that moved in the currents. Mako noticed the merman had no fins on the right arm, probably also torn off when he was captured. It made Mako angry. What he saw was a beautiful, innocent creature, mutilated and locked away for purpose of making money and entertaining the masses. If the merman looked this wonderful in a tank, he could only imagine how beautiful he had to be when he was free, roaming where he pleased and having enough space to actually use that powerful looking tail. 

Mako placed a hand on the glass of the tank, the merman cocking his head curiously. Mako had really only reacted out of instinct. He wanted to reach out to him, maybe show him he wasn't alone. That there was someone out there who symphatized with him. Someone who wanted to help him. He just had to figure out how. 

To his surprise, the merman actually approached him, though he seemed apprehensive. Mako offered a smile when the merman circled a few times, contemplating his next move. 

“Sir you need to go. It's past closing time.” one of the employees came in, disturbing their little moment. Mako took his hand off the glass and sighed, following the employee out after a last look at the merman. They'd dubbed him Jamie at the Aquarium. Jamie the merman. He'd be all over the papers tomorrow, and probably the whole week as well. But the hype would wash away and Jamie would still be stuck here, for the rest of his life. 

Jamie watched as he left, both hands on the glass, face sad. He made a grasping gesture, almost seeming like was asking Mako not to leave. To not leave him alone in this big, empty tank. Mako sighed with sorrow, the door closing behind him as the employee lead him to the exit. 

He'd be back. He knew that much.


	2. Patience

It was just as he'd predicted. 

The next morning Jamie was all over the papers, the news and quickly gaining worldwide fame. No doubt he was earning the Marine Aquarium a ton of money. And what did he get in return? Nothing. Mako didn't know why this case got to him so much. He wasn't used to caring about things like this, but Jamie's fate made him angry. 

For now, Mako didn't see how he could change it, however. But perhaps he could try to befriend the merman. Jamie had seemed interested in contact, though talking to him would be difficult through the thick glass wall. But the first couple of weeks it would be too busy to approach him quietly and in private anyway. Mako was going to have to excersize patience. 

The first few weeks he popped in only occasionally, and always close to closing time, when it was quiet. Jamie definitely recognized him, that much was clear. Mako would always stand in that same spot, near the emergency exit, Jamie swimming up to him and observing him, much like Mako observed him. He didn't really come close, still wary of humans in general. 

The first week the papers were full of Jamie, the merman having overcome his initial shyness and moving about in his tank as he would have in the wild, gathering stones the aquarium's keepers dropped in for him. He liked them very much, gathering them into a big hoard that leaned against the wooden structure in the tank. 

The second week there were was new landscaping in his tank, big rocks and a lot more plants that provided Jamie much more spaces to hide and play around with, something he did in abundance. He was agile and liked to follow an obstacle course of sorts, showing off his nimbleness and likely finally able to lose some of that pent up energy.

The third week Mako saw him busy weaving a flower crown out of one of the tank's plants, putting it on the figurehead of the makeshift ship's bough. 

The fourth week they banned tourists from taking pictures with flash. Jamie seemed to really dislike the flashes, withdrawing whenever he saw them. Of course some people didn't read the sign or just plain ignored it. Mako made sure he pointed it out to them when he could. No one dared speak against him. 

The fifth week the crowds had started to slim. Apparently a month was all it took for people to get used to something. Things went back pretty much to normal, the occasional visitor during work hours, and a few more during weekends, but nothing quite like the first weeks he'd been here. Mako used that to come by more often, seeing that Jamie didn't exactly mind the fact he didn't draw a full crowd anymore. He'd livened up quite a bit, interacting with visitors occasionally, kids mostly, following them and mimicking their gestures. The kids loved it, and Mako had to admit it was endearing to see. Jamie was generous, too. He often took something from his hoard and threw it over the edge of his aquarium, into the hands of the kids. It didn't matter that it was just small rocks and stones, it was a special gift none the less. It was hard to imagine Jamie had bitten someone's hand off at all. He wasn't aggressive in the slightest. 

Another hour until closing time. The hall with Jamie's tank was empty, save for Mako, sitting in his usual spot. Jamie was going about his own business, Mako just watching. Jamie had probably gotten used to him being there, though he likely didn't understand the full reason why. He'd just accepted it, occasionally swimming by and waving. Mako sighed, losing himself in his thoughts as he watched.

His search for work had not changed, but more than half of his applications was never even answered. His flat began to feel more and more like a prison, though it had never been his favourite place to be. In a way, he felt as locked up as Jamie, only Jamie didn't even have the option to leave. He appeared happy for the time being, but how would he feel in another month? It remained to be seen. Mako was pulled from his train of thought by two big amber eyes staring at him, startling him slightly. 

Jamie was floating right up with him, only a few inches away from the glass. He seemed to be giving Mako a concerned look, cocking his head. Mako smiled, trying to put him at ease. Jamie didn't seem too convinced, eyes a little sad while he kept looking at Mako. A thin hand came to rest on the glass, red, slightly transparent fins between them. Mako looked surprised for a moment, but then laid his hand on the glass as well, Jamie smiling at the response. There was a small, tender moment where they shared eye contact, Jamie's eyes sparkling with excitement and wonder and life. 

Mako knew about the legends of sirens singing and bringing people under their spell, but Jamie didn't even need to sing. Mako was completely entranced by his eyes, feeling his heart hammer in his chest when Jamie dragged his hand over the glass, wanting to stroke Mako's hand but the glass preventing him from touching. Jamie scratched at the glass in malcontent, giving Mako an apologetic look. Like it was his fault he was stuck in a tank. Mako shook his head, smiling as a way to communicate that it was all right. 

Jamie seemed to sigh, for as far as that was possible. He twisted his tail and body, floating upside down while he looked at Mako. Mako chuckled when Jamie playfully pawed the glass, obviously inviting him for a game. Too bad Mako couldn't join him. He would have done it in a heartbeat.   
Jamie twisted back on his stomach and made a graceful twirl, swimming a circle through his tank before coming back. Mako still had his hand on the glass, Jamie comparing the size of his own hands versus the size of Mako's hand. He seemed to be impressed, pressing two hands against the glass and still not quite reaching the same girdth. He looked at Mako with big eyes, then flexed, pointing at Mako. 

He was actually trying to communicate with him. He was telling him he looked strong. Mako couldn't stop a flattered smirk. He nodded, then pointed at Jamie with question. Jamie grinned, shaking his head, gesturing at his thin arms, hanging them limply while making a silly face.   
Mako couldn't stop a laugh, Jamie vibrating with excitement when he saw Mako's happy smile. He danced happily before coming back, placing his hands over his heart and then gesturing at Mako. Mako frowned, uncertain what he meant. Jamie looked around for other ways to express himself, going to his hoard and coming back with a particularly beautiful rock, throwing it high over the edge. Mako picked it up, inspecting it. Was it an offer of friendship? He pointed at himself with the stone, frowning. Jamie nodded excitedly, holding his hands over his heart again, then pointing at the stone and Mako. 

Mako should really give him something in return he supposed. He didn't have anything on him, however. He took the rock and put it in his pocket, he'd give it a good spot in his house. Jamie looked extatic when Mako accepted his gift, twirling happily. His lips mouthed the word 'friend' over and over, singing it happily. He rubbed up against the glass, wanting pets, but looked dissapointed when he was once again reminded of the barrier between them. He angrily swatted his tail against the glass, the whole tank trembling. 

Mako was impressed by the power, gesturing for Jamie to stay calm. He seemed to experience emotion very intensely, quickly jumping from mood to mood. He was far more human than Mako could have ever thought. Jamie pouted for a bit, arms crossed and eyebrows in an angry frown. Mako smiled softly, Jamie relaxing when he saw it. He sighed again, forehead leaning on the glass, eyes closing. He didn't look happy or content. He looked trapped and miserable. Mako couldn't stop himself from leaning in as well, forehead touching the glass with a soft thump. 

They stayed like that for a moment, everything still around them. 

Mako knew he had to help Jamie. He wouldn't forgive himself if he stood back and did nothing. He broke away with a sigh, Jamie doing the same. He smiled sadly, slowly swimming away even though Mako tried to make him stay, gesturing for him to come back. Jamie shook his head, hiding in a makeshift cave, crawling away so deeply Mako could no longer see him. 

“Don't worry Jamie. I'll get you out of here. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The glass cleaner has a fucking field day after Mako's visited tbh


	3. Submerged

Another dreary morning welcomed Mako back into the world of the living, him waking up slowly with the sound of rain slamming into the flat's windows. But getting out of bed wasn't as difficult these days. Not like before. 

He got up, dressed, made coffee and got the paper, just as usual. Only this time there was a surprise for him at the job section. They were looking for cleaners at the Marine Aquarium. Mako was taken aback but immediately realized he had to take this opportunity. He brushed up his resume and dressed up neatly, going to the Aquarium and asking to speak with the person in charge of hiring staff. 

It wasn't a very long interview but Mako was pretty sure he got his point across. He must have done, because at the end of it, there was a contract being shoved his way. He looked up, completely baffled.  
“What?” the interviewer frowned.   
“I just hadn't expected to be hired straight away.” Mako mumbled as he browsed the contract and got a pen to sign it.   
“Our other cleaner quit after the merman lunged for her when she came to clean up above his tank. She said he was only inches away from her arm with his teeth. We need a new cleaner as soon as possible. But if you don't mind me asking-” the interviewer frowned at Mako.   
“Yes?”  
“You're way overqualified for this job. Why even apply?”  
“You know as well as I do jobs are scarce. I'll take what I can get to be able to pay the bills.” Mako smiled.   
“Well, if a position frees up along better paid staff, I can get you a recommendation. Interested?”  
“Absolutely.” Mako nodded. Like he'd say no to that. “So, when do I start?”

Friday evening. Mako was wearing a uniform that fitted with the aquarium's theme, white with blue accents. He was unreasonably excited to start his new job, trying not to show it too much. He was charged with cleaning behind the scenes, the staff kitchen and dining area and the spaces above and behind the tanks that were accessible only to the staff. He was given a key to lock the place up once he was done and then he was left alone. Alone in the empty aquarium, that felt rather huge now that he was completely on his own. 

He went through the assigned spaces as quickly as he could, keeping the space above Jamie's tank for last. He hadn't been to see Jamie in the past few days, wanting to keep it a surprise. He carefully opened the door to the damp room above Jamie's tank, the spaces separated by a metal rostered floor. The water created distorted lighting in the room, and Mako saw Jamie's bright red tail flickering in the light. He set to cleaning the room, the table where they prepared Jamie's food, the whole place stinking of fish. Once that was all done, he took a bucket of marbles he'd found in one of the cupboards and dropped a few down to get Jamie's attention. 

It worked. Jamie left his usual hiding spot and came up, having spotted him. He seemed surprised to see him, but was immediately excited as well. He collected the marbles and took them with him back up, surfacing with a grin. 

Mako didn't know what to expect from him, but he didn't appear aggressive, despite what the interviewer had said about the last cleaner being attacked. He carefully kneeled on the floor, the metal roster digging into his skin but he was willing to bear it. Jamie cocked his head curiously, seeming a little anxious to come closer. He waved shyly, just like he'd done before, when Mako was still behind glass. Mako returned the gesture, smiling gently. 

“F-for me?” Jamie spoke very quietly, very careful while he gestured at the marbles.   
“Yes.” Mako nodded.   
“Thank.” Jamie grinned.   
“You're welcome.” Mako nodded.   
“Sorry I talk bad.” Jamie mumbled.   
“You talk fine. I get what you're saying.” Mako comforted him.   
“You visit me much. I always happy to see you.” Jamie said. “You not like others. They never come back. You always do.”  
“Yeah.” Mako smiled at Jamie's attentive look.   
“Why?”  
“Because I like you.”  
“Like me? Or just want to catch me for self?” Jamie said, accusing tone.   
“What? No. I wouldn't!” Mako frowned.   
“Will see.” Jamie said, crossing his arms.   
“You will.” Mako nodded. Jamie pushed up and one finned hand pulled him up to lean on the metal roster, tail still dangling in the water but his upper body leaning on the floor. He was right next to Mako, and Mako wondered if the last cleaner had interperted this as lunging. 

“You scared.” Jamie said, surprised. “Of me?”  
“A little. Your teeth are very big.” Mako chuckled.  
“Yes. Sharp too! I use to kill fish!” Jamie boasted.   
“And to bite your captors.” Mako added.   
“Yes. They not nice. But I no bite you. You nice.” Jamie assured him with a smile. “Want to see my home?”  
“I've seen it.” Mako frowned, not understanding.   
“From behind wall! Not real, up close!” Jamie wiggled his tail in slight annoyance. “I take you with! Can swim?”  
“No, I can't swim.” Mako shook his head.   
“Is okay. I can lift you!” Jamie flexed, making Mako laugh.   
“Really!” Jamie frowned, offended. “Here, I show you!”

Mako wanted to inch back but Jamie was quicker and stronger than he'd expected. He was pulled forward and submerged rather abruptly, the water warm and it might even have felt welcoming if Mako wasn't scared to death. He tried to get back up, arms flailing, but to no avail. Jamie was actually as strong as he'd claimed. He dragged him under, Mako feeling his chest getting tighter with the lack of oxygen. Jamie finally stopped going down, holding Mako where he was, hands in Mako's while he kept them floating in place. Mako finally opened his eyes, seeing Jamie smile calmly. Mako's panic faded, Jamie grinning gleefully before he took them back to the surface and allowing Mako a moment to breathe. 

“Well, you definitely are stronger than you look.” Mako admitted.   
“Told you!” Jamie smirked. “You swim like shark.”  
“What? Really?”  
“Yeah. Badly.” Jamie stated it so clearly Mako couldn't help but laugh.   
“Is true! Shark swim badly. I much better at swimming!” Jamie boasted. “Wanna take another look down there?”  
“Sure.” Mako nodded, taking a big breath before he Jamie pulled him back down again. 

Jamie showed Mako around his home, even let him see the hoard and gave him another present to take home. Jamie was strong enough to push Mako back to the surface, his tail doing most of the work, but even so his strenght was impressive. Yet another reminder that he was wasted here in confinement. Finally, when he'd helped Mako back up to the flooring above the tank, he lingered while Mako went to the locker room and changed back into dry clothes while he prepared to go home. 

“I'll see you again tomorrow, Jamie.” Mako smiled, kneeling one last time with him.   
“Okay! You have good day!” Jamie smiled and came up one more time, grinning excitedly. “Or night. I forget what time it is in here!”   
“It's 9 in the evening.” Mako informed him, not that it'd be any good to Jamie. Jamie gestured for Mako to lean in closer, slender arm folding around Mako's neck and Jamie fondly hugging him. “I'm glad we friends!”  
“So am I.” Mako chuckled, Jamie not wanting to let go just yet and Mako honestly couldn't blame him. Jamie leaned back a little and eyed Mako complatively. 

Mako wanted to ask what was on his mind, but Jamie just grinned and then waved goodbye, diving back down. Maybe another day he'd say what was on his mind. Mako got to his feet and left, closing the place up, unable to stop smiling.


	4. Belong

Weeks, months went by with his visits to Jamie being something he looked forward to every day, and as far as he could tell, Jamie did too. Mako brought swimming trunks occasionally, taking a dip with him every now and again. Jamie was happy to teach him how to swim a little bit better, the lessons sticking, Mako getting more comfortable in the water. 

It was after one of those lessons that Jamie hesitated before helping him back up to the ramp. Mako had petitioned for a more comfortable floor, the company responding with a linoleum lined floor and a ramp that led down to the water. Jamie could now come up to collect his food and sit on the edge for a bit, making it much easier to chat with him. The other workers were still scared shitless of him, so nobody else ever even tried to come and talk to him. 

Mako had been teaching Jamie a little English as well, Jamie's initial English was only picked up from the occasional tourist or fisherman before he got caught, but he was a little better now. He still struggled with grammar and certain words, but Mako could understand him. 

“So, Mako-” Jamie said, contemplative. Mako got himself up to the edge of the curved ramp and then turned around, looking at Jamie to finish his sentence.   
“You said you help me get out.”  
“Yes. I did say that.” Mako nodded.   
“So, when? I miss home.” Jamie said, leaning on his elbows while he looked at Mako.   
“I have to admit I might have been putting it off a little bit.” Mako sighed. “I really like having you as a friend. If you weren't here then- I'd have no one.”  
“You come with me! We could live together.” Jamie said, completely convinced.   
“No we can't.” Mako frowned. “I can't live underwater.”  
“No not underwater, but you live in house near sea. I visit every day! Just like you visit me!” Jamie said, arms folding over Mako's dangling legs. He leaned his chin on his arms and looked up, innocent eyes locking with Mako's. 

“I don't have the money for that, Jamie.” Mako said, quietly. “But I promise I'll get you home. Soon. I guess I just don't want to say goodbye to you.” he smiled. Jamie got visibly sadder when he said that, pouting with droopy eyes.   
“I don't want to say goodbye to you either.” he mumbled. “You my only friend. Everyone else is scared of me.”  
“Well you do have really sharp teeth.” Mako said.   
“To catch fish with! But I don't have to catch fish anymore. They throw dead ones at me now. Boring.” Jamie sighed. “Maybe you get me some live fish to chase?”  
“I don't know if that's a good idea. People will think it's cruel.”  
“And locking live creatures in tanks is not cruel? People are strange.” Jamie said, decisive.   
“I'll get you out. Give me until the end of this week and then I'll get you back home.” Mako promised. He'd been working on a plan since the day he'd started working here, carefully planning his actions and route. “How long can you go without water?”

“Oh, is fine for at least five minutes. Maybe more. Never tried longer.” Jamie said.   
“Five minutes is all I need.” Mako nodded. “I'll make sure you get back home safe, Jamie.”   
“Thank you.” Jamie smiled. “You good friend. I hate to leave you behind.”  
“I'm sorry. But you belong out there.” Mako said.   
“Well-” Jamie hesitated, seeming a little emotional.   
“What is it?” Mako asked, smiling patiently.   
“-I think maybe I belong with you, too.” Jamie said, looking a little lost. “Sorry. I make things harder by saying that.” he apologized, wanting to slide back into the water. 

Mako stopped him, fingers locking around Jamie's arms and lifting him back up gently.   
“It's okay.” he said. “I feel like that too.”  
“You do?” Jamie asked, surprised. Mako nodded softly. Jamie didn't quite know what to do, looking at Mako for a sign, guidance perhaps. Mako just smiled and leaned his forehead on Jamie's, hearing him giggle softly before he headbutted him with care, rubbing his face past Mako's enthusiastically. Mako didn't really care it left his face cold and a little slimey, Jamie was behaving like an affectionate cat and it was utterly adorable. 

“So why you no live with me?” Jamie asked, taking a little distance.  
“I can't. It's complicated. I have a life, a house, a job.” Mako sighed.   
“But no friends. Or family.” Jamie said. It might have sounded harsh, but it was the truth.   
“That's right.” Mako nodded. “And no money.”  
“Sorry. I no mean to hurt you when I say that.” Jamie apologized when he saw Mako's reminiscent look. Mako just smiled, hand softly moving over Jamie's hair. Jamie purred, as he always did when Mako touched him. 

“I should really go, it's getting late.” Mako mumbled. Jamie nodded, but didn't let go, instead lifting himself up by gripping onto Mako's shoulders, planting a kiss on his cheek. Mako was frozen for a moment, looking at Jamie wide eyed. Jamie just smiled, anxious, shy. Hoping he hadn't offended. Mako felt his hands tremble, trying to hold back but finally cracking under an overwhelming desire. 

He grabbed Jamie and pressed him tight, lips locking and Jamie moaning in surprise. For a moment, Jamie softened up, turned to butter in his hands, returning the kiss with vigour, clawed fingers running over Mako's arms. But then he gasped, broke away and started to struggle.   
“No- no, no!” he said, Mako letting him go and wondering why Jamie suddenly changed his mind. Then he felt it, a sharp pain in his neck, so intense that it made him sink to his knees. He vaguely registered Jamie's cold hands on his shoulders, mumbling something in a strange language he did not understand. He couldn't breathe, gasped for air before the pain finally faded, Jamie still muttering strange words. 

“What-” Mako said, breathless. He ran his fingers over his neck, feeling smooth notches under his fingertips. Almost like gills. “Wait, did-”  
“Silly Mako!” Jamie lectured him. “You kiss merman, you turn into one.”   
“What the fuck?” Mako asked, bewildered. How was that even possible?  
“You lucky I know the way to reverse.” Jamie frowned. “You okay?”  
“Y-yeah. This is- a lot to take in, though.” Mako said, catching his breath.   
“Sorry. I should have said something.” Jamie apologized.   
“It's-” Mako rubbed his temples. “-It's all right. I just, I need some time.” he got up and paced to the locker room, leaving a distressed Jamie to himself. 

He sat down on one of the wooden benches in the locker room, panting from shock. What the fuck was this? He had to calm down, take a deep breath.

The sound of his lungs filling and breathing out filled the empty locker room, Mako gradually calming down. He got a towel, dried himself and changed back into his normal clothes, wondering if he should go back and see Jamie again. Mako looked in the mirror and checked his neck for traces of the gills, but he found none. It was still such a surreal feeling. He sighed deeply and returned to the space above the tank, finding Jamie lingering near the ramp.   
“Mako!” Jamie was visibly relieved to see him, smiling but not coming towards him, being cautious. Mako returned the smile, crouching down and gesturing for Jamie to come closer. Jamie made a small happy noise, coming towards Mako and jumping into his open arms. 

“You not mad?”  
“I'm not mad. I was just shocked.” Mako said. “Why didn't you say something, though?”  
“I didn't want you to think that was all I want from you. I love you, but I never force you to be like me, if you no want.” Jamie mumbled, resting happily in their embrace.   
“Let me think about this, all right?” Mako said, squeezing lightly before he let go. “Like I said it's a lot to take in.”  
“I understand. You think. I not going anywhere.” Jamie shrugged, chuckling at his own joke. Mako chuckled too, ruffling through Jamie's hair one more time before getting up. 

“I'll see you tomorrow.”


	5. Home

Today was the day. Mako had the plan all written down step by step. If all went well he'd be out of town with Jamie before anyone had even noticed they'd gone. But before that, he needed to get a vehicle, park it just outside the back entrance and then carry Jamie to it without being seen. Not too difficult after closing time. He'd worked it all out, now he just had to execute.

“Hey Mako! Here's the keys as usual!” his boss greeted him as he came in to work. After all these months of Mako working here, he'd gained her trust and she didn't think twice about leaving Mako to close up the back entrance by himself. Nothing had ever gone wrong, so why would she?  
“Ah, Margaret, before you go, can I ask something?” Mako said, as casual as possible.  
“Sure!” the woman put on her coat and got ready to leave, but nodded.  
“I need to do some work in a friend's house, he's just moved out and asked me to help decorate. Could I borrow a museum van for the weekend?” Mako smiled while he got the cleaning equipment out. 

“Of course! Keys are in my desk! It should be filled up! Have a good weekend!” Margaret smiled and hauled her bag over her shoulder before she left.  
“You too.” Mako nodded before she closed the door behind her. Mako liked her, she was a kind, older woman, nearly ready to retire. He felt bad about betraying her trust like this, but he'd come this far now. And leaving Jamie in that tank a day longer was not an option. 

Mako had noticed the changes in Jamie's behaviour over the months. Jamie hid it from him, but he was homesick, sad and lonely. He didn't deserve this life. Mako quickly wrote a little note with an apology to Margaret, not that it'd change anything. It was just for his own conscience. 

“Jamie, I'm here.” Mako said, entering the room above Jamie's tank. He didn't see Jamie, looking around and checking below. He saw no sign of Jamie, taking another good look around. Strange, he was usually already waiting for Mako. 

“Jamie?” Mako splashed the water a little, but again, he got no reaction. Where was he? Mako was just starting to get worried when Jamie splashed up out of seemingly nowhere, a big wave of water rushing over the ramp and soaking Mako's pants and shoes. 

“Surprise!” Jamie grinned.  
“Oh, great. Thanks.” Mako frowned, gesturing at his wet pants. Jamie giggled, swimming closer when Mako kneeled with a sarcastic chuckle. They shared an affectionate head bump before Mako hugged Jamie, Jamie make a small happy noise.  
“I happy to see you.” Jamie said.  
“Today's the day, Jamie.” Mako smiled. “You'll be back at sea in less than twelve hours.”  
“Today? B-but then-” Jamie wasn't as happy as Mako had expected, watery amber eyes looking into his own. “-We say goodbye today too.”  
“Yes. But it's for the best.” Mako sighed. “We've talked about this.”  
“I know.” Jamie pouted. “And I do want to go home. Just- you are home, too.”  
“C'mere.” Mako smiled, Jamie happily locking him in another hug.  
“I'll miss you.” Jamie sighed. “Very much.”  
“I'll miss you too. But you'll be happier out there.” Mako said. Jamie nodded lightly.  
“So what's the plan?” he asked, leaning back while Mako got out the paper and showed it to Jamie.

“I can't read.” Jamie stated very deadpan, frowning at Mako. 

“I've got a van from the museum, and I'm going to fill a big bucket of water for you so you can take a breath when you need to. Once I've driven the van to the entrance, I'll come back and carry you to the van, put you in the back and we'll drive to the closest shore.” Mako shrugged. “It's quite simple.”  
“This took you that long to think of?” Jamie frowned.  
“Everyone's a critic.” Mako chuckled. “Wait here, I'll go get that van.”  
“Not going anywhere.” Jamie rolled his eyes, watching Mako leave. 

Mako made sure he was quick, driving the van up to the entrance and putting a bucket of water in the back, returning to Jamie's tank now that the coast was clear. At 9 in the evening, all other staff had already left anyway, leaving him with enough time to carry out this plan. 

“All right, ready?” Mako asked. Jamie nodded, allowing Mako to lift him up and out of the water.  
“Mako.” Jamie mumbled, as Mako carried him out of the room and back through the locker room.  
“Yes?” Mako asked, surprised by how light Jamie actually was.  
“I'm scared.” Jamie said, quietly, shivering a little when they stepped out into the open air.  
“It's okay.” Mako smiled. “I'm here. It's going to be all right.” he realized all too well this was a hazardous situation for Jamie. He was putting his life in Mako's hands, after having nothing but bad experiences with humans. But he had no other choice. The alternative was a life of captivity.  
Mako carefully put Jamie in the back, slender arms releasing his neck as Jamie pulled himself to the bucket and took a deep breath. 

“Will it work for the ride to the sea?” Mako asked.  
“If you drive careful, then yes.” Jamie nodded. Mako smiled, satisfied.  
“Hang in there.” he said, encouragingly. “You'll be home soon.”

The look he got was one that completely obliterated his intention to remain strong, Jamie's grateful eyes shimmering with hope but also with a hint of sadness. Mako quickly looked away, closing the back doors of the van and locking them. He took a deep breath, telling himself to stay rational. How fucking crazy was it that he was actually considering becoming a bloody merman?

No, that was just too much. 

He got in the driver's seat and started the van, breathing out long and deep. Right, halfway there. It felt like there was no turning back once he drove off the parking lot, and he supposed there really wasn't. The drive to the ocean shouldn't take all that long, four hours at best. 

Jamie was quiet for most of the ride, occasionally glancing over the back seat and hanging over it, making faces at Mako, obviously bored.  
“We there yet?” he asked several times, Mako just rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

The sun was starting to rise when they arrived at a small beach, a place Mako remembered from his youth. It was deserted now, but it was still the beautiful place he once knew. It reminded him of home. Before he lost everything. He'd never once felt like he belonged anywhere since then. 

“We're here, Jamie.” he said. He'd chosen this spot deliberately, knowing that these days, no one visited here anymore. It was like his past, forgotten and buried somewhere obscure. Jamie perked up, curiously looking out the window. 

“So pretty!” he said, eyes glimmering happily.  
“I used to live nearby.” Mako smiled.  
“Why you move to stupid city?” Jamie asked, cocking his head.  
“For work.” Mako chuckled. “You ready?”  
Jamie shook his head, sadly eyeing Mako.  
“No. I don't want to say goodbye.” he said, earnestly.  
“Well I'm not taking you back.” Mako frowned. “We're here now. This is it, your one shot at freedom. Why would you waste it?”  
“Is not wasted if it means I can stay with you.” Jamie sighed. Mako let out a soft huff and parked the van as close to the water as possible, getting out and opening the back doors. 

“Come on.” he nudged, Jamie coming closer with hesitation. Jamie's arms locked around his neck for what was probably the last time, Mako lifting him up with ease and starting to walk over to the ocean. 

“You like the spot I picked?”  
“It's beautiful.” Jamie nodded. “Thank you.” he sank his forehead against Mako's jaw and a noise that sounded an awful lot like a sob left his throat. Mako couldn't help but hush him, pressing a soft kiss to Jamie's forehead.  
“It's okay. You're free now.” Mako waded into the ocean, to about waist deep before he let Jamie down, Jamie flinching slightly at the touch of the cold water.  
“Mako-” Jamie bit his lip and looked at him with teary eyes, not wanting to let go.  
“Jamie, this is for the best.” Mako said, but he felt that same sadness that was reflected so clearly in the other's eyes. 

“Please-” Jamie breathed, shaking his head when tears started flowing.  
“It's for the best.” Mako wished he still believed that. “Farewell, Jamie.”  
“Goodbye Mako. I never forget you.” Jamie promised. “I love you.”  
“I love you, too.” Mako sighed, closing his eyes to stop a tear from falling. A cold hand moved over his cheek, down his neck and chest before Jamie finally broke away. Mako stepped back and watched Jamie sink down into the saltwater, he already looked much more comfortable, like he belonged. 

Mako heard a sad whine when he turned around, felt clawed fingers paw at his legs until it got too shallow for Jamie to follow him. After that it got eerily quiet, Mako only turning around when he reached the van's door. Jamie was still there, watching him with a last glimmer of hope in his eyes. 

Mako took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. He still had a choice. He could still change his mind. He could still go back to his old life, that apartment he loathed, the cleaning job at the aquarium that would probably just be too painful with Jamie gone. That was if they hadn't already found out what he'd done. Because they would. Sooner or later. He sighed deeply. 

“Fuck it.”

He heard himself hiss and threw the door of the van closed after dumping the keys on the seat. He kicked off his shoes, undid the buttons of that horrid cleaning company shirt and waved at Jamie, who watched him with wide eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. 

He was visibly excited when Mako came back, throwing off his clothes along the way. If Jamie was free, then why couldn't he be? He had this chance, no matter how weird it was. How could he not take it and go back to a life of dreary depression, forever missing the one he'd come to love so much? No, he'd take this chance. 

Jamie laughed when Mako charged past him and made big waves of water wash over him, Mako diving under before coming up and shaking his wet hair. Jamie lingered, a big happy smile on his face. Mako just chuckled, grinning back when Jamie's hands locked behind his neck. Jamie watched Mako with a certain sense of expectation, as if waiting for permission. 

“Jamie-” Mako shook his head, still hardly able to believe he was going to do this.  
“Yes, Mako?” Jamie said, perking up attentively. 

“Kiss me.” 

Jamie giggled excitedly, tail splashing before he pressed an enthusiastic, fond kiss to Mako's lips. Mako was expecting the sharp pains now, Jamie stroking over his neck as they occurred but their lips not breaking apart. Instead, Jamie dragged Mako with him, below the surface, the pain fading and Mako giving in to the change.

It was like everything fell into place. His thoughts cleared, the feeling of not belonging anywhere, it all dissapeared. He belonged with Jamie, here. When Jamie finally broke free Mako noticed they were in deeper water than before. He could see perfectly, the salt water not stinging his eyes. Glancing down, he saw a strong tail, similar to that of a great white, propelling him forward as if it'd always been there. 

Jamie giggled gleefully. “Told you you swim like shark!” he said. Mako just chuckled, nodding. Jamie happily circled him, coming back for another kiss, but only a quick one, because he could barely contain his excitement.  
“Come, I show you to where I live! Teach you how to hunt and make home with you! Come!” he beckoned him, swimming ahead. 

Mako smiled, following a little slowly, still getting used to his new form. Jamie was even more beautiful than he'd imagined, swimming free and happy in open waters. A content smile crept onto Mako's face as he left behind his old world and followed Jamie into a whole new life. 

He was home.


End file.
